


Sun and Moon

by talkfastauburn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Kinda Fluffy, Love, M/M, but happy, talk of death, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkfastauburn/pseuds/talkfastauburn
Summary: “Don’t worry, little sun. One day, your moon will come around and you’ll be okay again.”or,In which Michael has been a foster kid, and he’s finally adopted by the Hemmings family. Soon, a new family moves in next door and Michael finds himself enchanted by the oldest son.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 23





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i am obsessed with mashton. i could write mashton for hours. i love them. anyway,,,

If anyone was to ask a fourteen year old Michael Clifford where he saw himself in ten years, they’d probably hear ‘dead’ as the answer.

Michael never intended on living past age seventeen. Not until Ashton came, that is.

His life was hard, his mom left when he was only seven and his dad passed away only three years later so he was thrown into foster homes from the age of eleven. 

And a lot of times, Michael believed the foster system to be the worst thing in his entire life.

He’d been placed with thirteen different families over the span of four years, and he’d seen all kinds of people. 

He’d had a few of the genuine couples who actually wanted to help and make foster kids seem welcome, but he’d also had six different families take him in just for the benefits from the government. 

They’d give Michael a tiny room in the house with nothing but a bed and dresser. They’d get him a few new shirts and jeans and ship him off to school every day. They’d feed him dinner, but they never put money in his school lunch account.

Michael hated those people. 

But he’d have to admit that the final family he was placed with was the best one he’d ever met. He always wondered to himself why they couldn’t have gotten him from the beginning. 

Michael was fifteen when he was placed with the Hemmings family. They had three boys themselves, two older boys named Jack and Ben and then there was Luke, sweet little fourteen year old Luke, who quickly became Michael’s best friend.

Three months later, the Hemmings family adopted Michael. He was no longer a foster. Instead, he was a success story. He, a teenager, was adopted! What a miracle.

Michael could never thank his new family enough.

After a year, he had finally gotten comfortable around the family enough that it was no longer Liz and Andy and their sons. No, from then on out they were Mum and Dad and his brothers.

His life was looking up. 

And it only got better.

Four weeks before Michael’s sixteenth birthday, a family moved in next door. They consisted of a woman and three children, two boys and a girl.

Michael had to admit that the oldest boy was definitely the prettiest person he’d ever seen.

The boy had a blue bandana wrapped around his head, holding his unruly honey curls away from his forehead. The other boy, who Michael assumed was Blue Boy’s younger brother, had a red bandana holding his hair.

Michael thought it was cute, the way they matched. 

Two days later, Michael, his parents, and Luke went next door to introduce themselves to the new neighbors.

Michael learned that the woman’s name was Anne and she had moved from Perth all the way to Sydney after her and her husband divorced. 

She had three kids; eleven year old Lauren, eight year old Harry, and seventeen year old Ashton.

_Ashton._

He was even prettier up close.

He wore another bandana, this time a dark navy blue that seemed almost black. 

He smiled a bright, dimple-y smile at Michael before they began to walk around the block with Luke and Jack. 

After around twenty minutes, the two Hemmings boy’s got tired and went home, leaving Ashton and Michael alone on their journey.

They talked about life— Ashton’s life in Perth and Michael did his best to not let it slip that he’s adopted. He’d gotten enough pity and sympathy at school, he didn’t need more.

Most of the time, when Michael would be introduced as ‘brother of Luke, Jack, and Ben,’ everyone would just look at him and say, “you don’t look much like them.”

No fucking shit. Good observation, Holmes, he didn’t notice before you so gracefully pointed it out.

But, luckily, Ashton never said anything. He didn’t say anything when Luke and Jack would mention something that happened when they were young and Michael would be completely lost as to what they were talking about. All he said when Luke and Jack left was, “your brothers are pretty cool, huh?”

And, of course, Michael had to agree. He had the best brothers in the world.

-

Ashton and Michael became a lot close over the next few weeks. They’d go on walks all the time, just talking about everything and nothing at all.

It was weird, because Michael thought he was perfectly content with his life before Ashton but it seems like the boy was filling a hole inside of him that he didn’t know he had.

He learned a lot about Ashton over the course of three weeks. He learned that he had turned seventeen in July. You’d always see him with a bandana on his head and nine out of ten times it would be a shade of blue. He played the drums and the guitar and the piano and the saxophone and violin and some weird Chinese flute that Michael had never even heard of. 

Michael quickly realized that Ashton was becoming a huge part of his life, even if it had only been a couple of weeks. 

-

His birthday came and went, and whoop-di-do, he’s a year older! Michael never really enjoyed his birthday, it always reminded him of his parents— his mother who abandoned him and his father who died too soon.

But the Hemmings family was big on birthdays. His mum made him a huge cake and invited a bunch of people from their family. Michael didn’t know them all that well since it had only been about a year but they all cared about him and that’s all he could really ask for.

The old woman who lives across the street came over and gave him twenty dollars, but all Michael was waiting for were the Irwins to walk in. 

He was told they were coming, but it had been a couple hours and they still weren’t there. Well, Ashton wasn’t.

Harry and Lauren had been there for a while, playing with Molly, the dog. 

But Ashton and Anne weren’t there so Michael began to busy himself with other things, like thanking his kind of new aunts and uncles and introducing himself to a cousin he’d never met before. He felt weird sometimes, referring to Luke’s grandma as his grandma, too, but she always made sure Michael felt loved and cherished and really, what else could he ever need?

Right before they began cutting the cake, when Michael had given up hope on Ashton coming, he heard the front door open. 

And there he was, a baby blue bandana wrapped around his head and a tiny wrapped box in his hand. 

Michael smiled wide at him, and called him over to the table, pointing at a spot on the counter where people set presents. “We were just about to do the cake, you’re right on time.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was supposed to get off of work like an hour ago but the next shift lead was late.”

Michael just shook his head, and told Ashton it was fine. They had all day. It was only four pm. 

Soon after, they sang happy birthday to Michael and, he had to admit, the cake was really good.

They had moved to the backyard with their slices, and he was standing in a circle with his brothers, Ashton, and a kid named Calum from school. Calum was in the middle of telling Ashton about when Luke tripped in PE and pulled the entire volleyball net down when Luke tried to flick a piece of his cake at the dark haired boy, instead missing and hitting Michael right on the side of his face.

Michael then grabbed a bigger piece of his, reaching over and rubbing it all in Luke’s precious quiff.

“Mikey!”

And before they knew it, they were chasing each other around, throwing their cake all over each other. Even Ashton had joined in.

By the time Liz came out and told them to “stop that,” they were all covered in frosting. The boys were all laughing, and so was Liz. She tried to be mad but instead she just told them to go inside and get cleaned up, because it’s present time.

Ben and Jack went to their own room, and Calum went to Luke’s. Ashton was about to walk next door to his house when Michael stopped him. “I know it’s right next door but you can just borrow some of mine?”

Ashton agreed, and the two climbed the stairs to Michael’s bedroom. Ashton had been in there a few times, so he knew the way.

Michael got two washcloths wet and he and Ashton just wiped their faces and arms down. They didn’t really mind changing in front of each other, but Michael had to fight the blush on his cheeks when he saw Ashton’s bare chest. 

Ashton looked really fucking good in Michael’s clothes. 

When they were finally dressed, Ashton grabbed Michael’s wrist before he could leave the room. “Wait, um, I wanna go ahead and give you your gift.”

Michael nodded and walked over to his bed, sitting down and beckoning Ashton over. He saw a small blush on the boy’s cheeks, and he just smiled at him as he sat down.

Michael didn’t even notice that Ashton had grabbed the small box off of the counter while they were walking back into the house, but there it was, in Ashton’s hand.

“Um, this might be a little cheesy but I remember, like, when we first met, you told me that you haven’t had like, the easiest life but you never really went into detail. And obviously I’m not going to, like, force you to tell me because I understand wanting to keep things to yourself. But I figured, maybe this might be able to, um, help in the future if things get hard again.”

Michael was confused, but he grabbed the small box from Ashton’s outstretched hand, slowly removing the wrapping paper. It was a little jewelry box, and inside was a small blue pendant with a small silver moon in the middle. 

He looked up at Ashton, a puzzled look on his face, and watched as Ashton reached up to his neck and pulled a necklace that Michael hadn’t even noticed out from under his shirt. 

It was the same shape and color as Michael’s, but there was a little silver sun. He smiled, looking into Michael’s eyes. “My mom— she would always tell me when I was younger and when my dad left, that I was her sun. Like, not son as in her child, but sun like the star. She said that no matter what was happening in our lives, I would always be her little sunshine. And when my dad left, she told me, “don’t worry, little sun. One day, your moon will come around and you’ll be okay again.” And, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I, um, I think that might be you? Before we moved here, when I was like fourteen or fifteen, I wasn’t in, how do I say this? I wasn’t in, I guess, the best of places? I have, like, bad depression or whatever and she gave me these necklaces. And she told me, “Ashton, don’t just give this moon to anyone. You have to wait, and find the right person. You’ll know when you find them.” And up until I met you, I had never thought of giving it to anyone. And I’ve worn this necklace since the day she gave it to me and every time things get tough, I’d just grab it and I‘d hold on and I’d remember that I have a moon out there somewhere, and that moon is you, Mikey.”

Michael was crying at this point, and he smiled wider than he ever had in his entire life.

“Thank you, Ashton. Can you help me put in on?”

He turned around, and he felt Ashton’s hands reaching around him and clasping the necklace. Before he could turn back around, he felt Ashton place a small kiss on the back of his neck. He turned back and faced the older boy, and decided to take a chance.

But before he could, he felt Ashton’s hand on his chin, tilting his head up a bit, and the lips that were just on his neck were now against his.

He immediately kissed back, placing his hands on the sides of Ashton’s face. 

They didn’t go too far, just a simple sliding of lips on lips and Michael was the first to pull away. He put his forehead against Ashton’s and just smiled.

“Thank you for letting me be your moon.”


End file.
